Taciturn A-Z
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: One hundred word drabble-type things from A to Z! Slightly AU, but NOT Phantom Light universe! By the way, it should be clear - I DON'T OWN! Now Playing: Y Chromosome: He'd been so sure it was XX. You'd think he'd have learned after Danielle. AND: Zzz... Sandy worries about them. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Intro

Insane: HEY! This shall be twenty-six one-shot-drabbley things - one hundred words - based in an AU that _**ISN'T**_ Phantom Light. Though Chass is still there. I know this note is super short, but, hey, so are the rest of these.

Jack: If we think there may be confusion with who's speaking, we'll give you a key.

Insane: That we will. Now, please hit the "Next" button to begin reading!


	2. Acting

"Come on, Sam. You can handle this!"

"Jazz, I really don't want -"

"But you'll do great!"

"I DON'T CARE! You DO know who's playing Romeo?"

"... No..."

"The best acting in the UNIVERSE won't make me a believable Juliet if DASH is playing Romeo!"

"Hmmmm... I suppose you COULD ask Jack to make it snow mid-way through the play..."

"An indoor blizzard? That MIGHT just be worth it."

Jasmine rolled her eyes at her brother's girlfriend. "Maybe you DO need to work on your acting."

Sam laughed. "I still won't try out."

"Spoilsport."


	3. Blush

He has an interesting blush.

His cheeks turn blue instead of red, and then they get covered in frosty cuteness.

I love it when he blushes. It's adorable.

I wanna be the cause of that blush over and over again.

"You are so cute."

Another adorable blush. I grin.

"Chass!" He whines, "Why do you tease me so much?"

"It's fun."

He rolls those beautiful sapphire spheres of his.

Then, before I can even react, I am pulled into a sweet, icy kiss and I melt despite the temperature.

"JACK!"

He grins. "You're cute when you blush."


	4. Confusion

**Chass**

_Jack_

Box Ghost

* * *

**"Shouldn't you be haunting the warehouse?"**

_"I don't get it! What's with boxes?"_

**"No idea. Wish I knew. But I don't."**

"BEWARE!"

_"I can't believe you said this guy is scarier than Pitch!"_

"She did?"

**"Sheesh! It was an INSULT! To BOTH of them!"**

_"So, why, of all things, boxes are your obsession?"_

"They are amazing!"

**"I have to disagree."**

"FEAR ME!"

_"No thanks. You're not all that scary."_

**"Use the thermos already!"**

_"Oh, fine. But this guy is really confusing!"_

**"Yep."**

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME!"

_"We SAID no!"_

**"Shut UP!"**


	5. Detection

**Danny**

Sam

Tucker

_Fenton Finder_

* * *

"When will we find them?"

_Welcome to the Fenton Finder._

**"Soon, I hope."**

Tucker glanced slyly at his two best friends. "Think they're making out?"

Sam spluttered.

**"TUCKER!"**

"Is it me, or is it getting cold?"

It was now snowing. Hard.

"It's because they're making out!"

**"TUCKER!"**

_Ghost directly ahead._

"Here!"

"Ha! They WERE making-"

FWUMP! Tucker was promptly shut up by a snowball to the face.

The trio were treated to a patented Death Glare from the blonde halfa. She was NOT happy.

**"RUN!"**

_You'd have to be some sort of moron to interrupt that!_

* * *

Insane: People have been asking me who Chass is. Short answer with no spoilers: Go read Phantom Light.

Long answer** SPOLERS FOR PHANTOM LIGHT!**: Her name is Chasity Angel Pureheart-Clockwork. She's the daughter of Clockwork and Death - and she's also Pitch's niece.


	6. Equation

Math class.

The hated class of all high-school-ghost-hunters.

Danny was fast asleep, snoring into a puddle of drool.

Sam was absent-mindedly doodling in her sketchbook.

Tucker was playing Pong on his PDA.

And Chass had her chin in hand, elbow on the desk, and a vacant look in her eyes.

Jack, sitting on Chass' desk, was bored. Poking his girlfriend had gotten old fast.

He looked toward the front of the room, where Mr. Lancer was droning endlessly.

A metaphorical light bulb went off above the frost pixie's head.

Boring teacher + snowball = no more lecture.


	7. Frostbite

"Miss Pureheart!" Mr. Lancer stammered unexpectedly mid-lecture.

Chass looked up, nervous. "Yes?"

"Care to explain why your lips are blue?"

Danny, Sam and Tucker all snickered.

"Uhhh... It's frostbite, sir."

"It's late May, Miss Pureheart."

"I'm aware."

"Care to explain how?"

Chass blushed furiously, as her traitorous friends laughed. "No, sir, I'd much rather not get into that."

Sitting on her desk, unseen by the teacher, Jack Frost smirked at his girlfriend. Leaning in, he whispered, "Are you suuuuuuure you don't wanna tell him?"

Chass merely grumbled under her breath and glared at him.


	8. Game

It was a game, now.

Before, it was life or death.

Once Skulker realized we were protected by the Guardians, Boogeyman, and Clockwork himself, the hunter gave up.

He'd never have our pelts -Still gross!- but that wouldn't stop Danny and Jack from going out of the way to pick fights.

I don't blame them, though.

After all, win or loose, it doesn't matter-

So long as you know how to play the game.

And Skulker is one of the few enemies that we fight often whom actually changes his style!

That's good for practice.


	9. Home

Jack knows that his home can be a lot of things. But where is his?

The lake he was reborn from?

Fentonworks, maybe?

Or Chass' apartment?

Sometimes he stayed with Sam...

What about Tucker's house?

Even Pitch's Lair felt like home.

So, where?

He brought it up with the gang one day at the park.

Unsurprisingly, Chass had an answer waiting.

"You're right, Snowflake. You could call any of those places home. But you know what I think? Home is where you're around the people you love. So, maybe home for you is here with us!"


	10. Invisible

Jack Frost landed lightly on the windowsill of the small house in downtown Amity Park. He watched with jealousy as the child in the room was tucked in by a caring mother, kissed on the cheek by a loving father.

Oh, how he wanted that.

The love, the care, the contact...

The _attention_...

But he was invisible, so -

"If you keep looking in windows, Snowflake, you might just run into something ya _don't_ wanna see."

He spun, not daring to believe the joke was directed at him until he saw her himself. Sitting on a tree limb.

Chasity Pureheart.


	11. Jumble

_Jack_

_Valerie_

Danny

**_Dani_**

**Chass**

_**Sam**_

**Tucker**

Jazz

(HIIMALINE!)

As Jack flew in the window of Tucker's room, he heard giggling. Team Phantom was gathered all around the computer.

_"What's up?"_

**"Forsaken Scold Jar No Tv ."**

_"Huh?"_

_"Detention Plan Fan Ohm."_

"That's mean, Val!"

**_"Electrophorus Awry Chat Kick."_**

**"Come on, Sam!"**

"Smartass Evil Plum Sad!"

**"Oh, that's rich!"**

**_"Banter Dye Nun Sum. Almost as good!"_**

**"I like the other one better."**

_**'Can we do me now?'**_

"After a while, Dani. Yours is gonna turn out a lot like Danny's."

Jack cleared his throat. _"Guys? What in the name of MiM are you DOING?"_

**"Anagrams."**

(LINEAGAIN)

Anagrams in order:

Jackson Overland Frost

Daniel Fenton Phantom

Chasity Pureheart Clockwork

Vlad Masters Plasmius

E. Aster Bunnymund


	12. Kitten

"Well, this is strange."

"The first time you try to make a Nightmare and you make a KITTEN!"

"Hey, I wasn't expecting it either."

"If I can't even teach you how to properly wield Nightmare Sand, I'll be a laughing stock with those damn Guardians!"

"... Uncle Pitch? You're already a laughing stock with them."

"Mew."

"This isn't REMOTELY scary!"

"I concur! It's adorable! Can I keep it?"

"Only you would make a kitten out of Nightmare Sand and want to KEEP it."

"Hey, whatcha expect? Maybe I can give it to Vlad."

"Mew! Mew!"

* * *

Just a little bonding moment for Chass and Pitch.


	13. Look-Alike

**Sam**

_Danny_

Tucker

_**Valerie**_

Jack

* * *

A figure, carrying an old staff and in a blue hoodie and tattered brown pants joined Danny, Val, Sam, and Tucker as they trekked to school. The person's face was obscured with the indigo hood, but the attire made it seemingly obvious who the person was.

**"Jack?"**

_"Where's Chass?"_

No answer.

"You okay dude?"

Nothing.

**_"Frostbite? You're creeping me out."_**

Silence.

Then, cutting through the chilling air,

"CHASITY ANGEL PUREHEART-CLOCKWORK! GET BACK HERE WITH MY STUFF!"

Danny yanked the hood off 'Jack's' head, revealing blonde hair and laughing jade eyes.

_"Chass, REALLY?"_

She only giggled.

* * *

I'm thinking of having Chass pretend to be Jack when the Guardians kidnap him. LOL.


	14. Meeting

A direct continuation from 'Invisible'.

* * *

He stares at the girl sitting in the tree, shining jade eyes fixed upon _him_.

She stares back.

Then -

She throws her head back and _laughs__; _laughs like she'd just heard the funniest joke ever.

Jack continues to stare.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." She giggles. "Oh, wait! You did! Silly me!"

Her eyes sparkle with mirth at her little joke, but Jack is merely amazed that the jade spheres are still fixed on _him_.

But she laughs again, and this time, Jack laughs too.

And Chass knew that there was something special about this boy.

* * *

The first chapter of the STORY these are coming from will be posted soon, keep an eye out for 'Snow Angels in the Graveyard', the first tale in the 'Frozen in Time' series.


	15. Never

Never. Never again was he going to listen to Danny.

"You almost got us _fried_, Phantom!"

"It was an accident, Frost!"

"Boys!"

As one, they turn.

"Yes, Sam?"

"_What_ did you two DO?"

"Uh... Frost and I trashed Chass' apartment?"

"You two do know when she sees this, you're dead - well, dead-er."

"Her security system almost overrode any need for her to handle it. Thanks to Danny."

"How was I supposed to know she had _lasers_? Where did she even GET lasers? !"

"WHAT THE **HELL** HAVE YOU TWO NITWITS DONE TO MY APARTMENT?"

"Run?"

"Run."

Never, _ever_ again.


	16. Overdone

Jack Fenton barreled into his lab, Sam and Jazz following behind.

"Behold, ladies!" He exclaimed, gesturing at the ENORMOUS machine in the middle of the lab. "The FENTON-JAR-OPENER!"

The duo of female members of Team Phantom exchanged wary glances.

Sam sighed. "Mr. Fenton. That machine is so big you've cut a hole in the living room floor. And all it does is OPEN JARS?"

Mr. Fenton nodded happily. "Look!" He pulled out a jar of pickles to prove his point.

As expected, the machine failed.

Jazz sighed, reached over, and popped the lid.

Jack gaped at her.

* * *

BONUS: "Well, my machine must've loosened it!"


	17. Perfect

She was half dead, niece of the Boogeyman, Daughter of Death, and crazy.

But to him, she was perfect.

He was winter's chill, full of chaos and danger, freezing despair.

To her, though, he was perfect.

She was a goth, a weirdo, an activist.

To him, it didn't matter - She was perfect.

He was a freak, a loser, a target.

To her, he was a perfect angel.

She was obsessive, scorned, and angry.

It didn't matter - in his eyes, she was perfect.

He was a geek, a nerd, a techie.

But in her eyes, he was perfect.

* * *

ChassxJack

DannyxSam

TuckerxValerie

Just so you know.


	18. Quiver

Jack slipped silently into the silver-painted window frame of Chasity Pureheart's apartment*, finding her sitting at the computer, her short blonde mop, pale skin, and dark pajamas seeming to glow it the ethereal light from the monitor.

As the snow child studied her, he noticed that his crush** was quivering slightly.

As he stepped forward, he suddenly tripped over Sparta, Chass' Nightmare kitten***, and hit the floor with a thump.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Chass screamed at the noise, jumping about a foot in the air, before noticing Jack.

"Chass? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just reading Creepypasta****, is all."

* * *

* Chass lives alone; She's emancipated.

** Jack and Chass aren't dating yet in this one.

*** See earlier chapter, 'Kitten'

****Disclaimer: I don't own.


	19. Revenge

Jack and Danny floated invisibly above a certain Frootloop's stately mansion.

Waiting.

Watching.

Listening.

And stuff.

The whole debacle had been caused when Vlad decided to be an ass and contest Chass' emancipation, just to keep her schedule tied up since he _knew _it was all legit and would hold up in court.

As if she wasn't behind ENOUGH at school.

So Danny and Jack had retaliated in the frost pixie's favorite way.

With pranks.

They'd painted the whole mansion pink and replaced Packers gear with Bears.

Now, they waited.

"DANIEL! JACKSON!"

Both boys laughed.

Hard.


	20. Trouble

Direct continuation from Revenge.

* * *

Jack and Danny's laughter stopped when they were face-to-face with a peeved Vlad.

In a brilliant act of self preservation, Danny turned invisible. Jack grabbed his unseen wrist, taking on the unsee-y-ness, and the duo of ice elementals bolted, dodging plasma fire.

The two of them shot through town, eventually diving through a wall into an apartment, where a female halfa was trying desperately to catch up on schoolwork. They tumbled onto the rug, panting.

Chass wasn't sure she wanted to know what happened.

Sometimes, those two were more trouble than they were worth.


	21. Sick

"Ah, ah, ah, AH-CHOO!"

"Bless you, Princess."

"Shad up Jack." Chass snapped in a nasally voice. "Dis is your falt neeway."

"What can I say, I aim to please." Jack replied, handing her another tissue.

"I'm NOT Peesed. Ad ALL!" She blew her nose.

"Well, if you'd just take your medicine -"

"You're KIDDING, rite? VAD gave it do me. You tryin do keel me?"

"Well, he did give it to you in front of the Fentons..."

"Dat makes me feel bedder. Nawt."

"Vlad didn't poison the medicine!"

"I down't twust him."

"... Yeah, me either."

* * *

Insane: *proceeds to bang head on keyboard* wejoahgfwhbvgiaeugbeajhfwigftwBHVGWOU... Sorry, I forgot 'S'. Now I feel dumb. So now 'S' is after 'T' in the alphabet! *Pompoms*


	22. Underwear

Jack REALLY didn't wanna be here. But he needed to. Pawing through Vlad's underwear drawer, the one place in the mansion Team Phantom HADN'T checked, was DISTURBING. It didn't help matters when he found a pair of boxers with HIS face on them.

"I'm gonna have nightmares about this..." He grumbled. "Stupid Frootloop."

"Did you find anything?" Danny called.

"Not what we're after!" As he spoke, his hand brushed something cylindrical. Finally!"NEVERMIND! I GOT IT!"

He quickly hit the release button on the Fenton Thermos, watching as Chass materialized out of the light.

* * *

So yeah. NO idea where this came from. Vlad seems to have abducted Chass and hid her in his underwear drawer. Eww. Also, he seems to have a pedophile interest in Jack. Double Eww. I need to drink less soda.


	23. Verity

**Verity- noun**

**1**.

a true principle or belief, esp. one of fundamental importance.

**2.**

truth.

~! #$%^&*()_

"You've gotta be kidding me! A Guardian? As if!"

"That's what I said. He's nothing but a troublemaker! Useless and annoying!"

"Now, Bunny..." Tooth tried.

"No." Jack snapped. "The Kangaroo's right."

"WHAT did ya just call me? I'm not a kangaroo, mate. Imma Bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me."

"News flash, Cottontail. People believe in me, too. And if you'll excuse me, my FRIENDS are probably worried. And you can take your offer and send it where the sun don't shine."

He turned and leaped out the window, headed to Amity.


	24. Wicked

Insane: **_NOTICE: _**_Could anon reviewer 'agest' PLEASE stop spamming my stories? C__onstructive criticism and opinions are welcomed with open arms; flames and random strings of letters are NOT. Thank you for your cooperation._

* * *

Jack wasn't often scared.

Now, though, with the Boogeyman's scythe pinning him against the wall of his Lair and a wicked gleam in those amber eyes, he was terrified.

"P-Pitch?"

Those terrifying-as-shit eyes narrowed. "What are your intentions toward my niece?"

Well, of all the things Jack was expecting, that WASN'T one. It should've been, though.

Jack was well aware that Pitch loved Chasity to bits-and-pieces.

He'd just figured that after having this same confrontation with her mother, he could avoid it with her uncle.

A guy can dream, right?

* * *

Insane: I HAD to. It was too good to pass up a chance to do a Daddy-with-a-shotgun (Uncle-with-a-scythe?) interrogation scene. I HAD to. And I'm not sorry. At all.


	25. X

Continuation of 'Underwear". This is Chass instigating her vengeance.

~! #$%^&*()-

* * *

Chass Clockwork was sitting upon a tree limb, humming to herself.

Maddie Fenton couldn't help but gawk at her; she looked almost like a normal teen!

She was scribbling notes, eagerly marking down every new detail about one of Amity's strangest spooks, when-

"CHASITY!" The Wisconsin Ghost flew up to her, looking thoroughly peeved.

"Whaddya want, Frootloop?" Her voice was calm, even.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MADDIE! ?"

"You mean your kitty?" She reached into her cloak and produced a scroll of paper, then tossed it carelessly at him.

"A map?"

"'X' marks the spot, Vladdie."

"SKULKER'S ISLAND? ! ?"

* * *

Yeah. Chass went after the cat. TAKE THAT, FROOTLOOP!


	26. Y Chromosome

It's XX. At least, it HAD BEEN XX. But the little blonde eight-year-old BOY peering up at him with jade eyes clearly said otherwise. He'd double checked the samples, the math, the equipment.

It was XX, DAMMIT!

But it came out XY.

Checking the sample a third time, he was startled to find an unknown sample.

Not human, not ghost.

Vlad suddenly shivered as the small boy behind him giggled.

He spun to see FROST spreading across the floor, the child happily tracing in it.

Why did EVERYTHING involving Chasity have to be so damn complicated? !

* * *

This is Vlad's attempt to clone Chass. The unknown sample was... Jack, obviously. This is an actual character I have mapped out, but he won't come in 'till late. I hereby dub thee, spawn of Jack, Chass, and a test tube, Chase, the BANE OF VLAD'S PITIFUL, CAT-NEEDING EXISTENCE! And yeah, he's eight.


	27. Zzzzzz

"HA! Take that, Boxy!" Chass shouted, sucking the annoyance into the Thermos.

It was 4 in the morning, and Chasity hated her life. HOW was she gonna get her schoolwork done if she couldn't SLEEP at night?!

Really. Was it too much to ask for her to get a few hours sleep?

Apparently.

A golden stream of sand shot past, followed by the Sandman himself.

"Hey Sandy!" Chass called happily.

He smiled, waved, and noticed how tired she looked.

With a stern look, he sand-asked her how much sleep she'd gotten tonight.

"None."

He decided to fix that.

* * *

Y'know. With a ball of Dreamsand to the face.

Hey, thanks for sticking with me to the end!


End file.
